1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a heat pump speed heating apparatus. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a heat pump speed heating apparatus where heat of a refrigerant compressed in a compressor may be used for a hot water supply and an air conditioning.
2. Background
A heat pump is a cooling and heating apparatus that transfers a heat source at a low temperature to a high temperature or transfers a heat source at a high temperature to a low temperature by using heating or condensing of a refrigerant.
A heat pump may include a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion apparatus, and an indoor heat exchanger. Heat pump type speed heating apparatuses may be developed in which a hot water supply makes use of heating water by employing a refrigerant compressed in a compressor to minimize consumption of fossil fuel.
JP 2001-263857A, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a cooling/heating and hot water supply apparatus and a method for controlling the same, where a refrigerant discharged from a compressor sequentially passes through a heat exchanger for a hot water supply, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion apparatus, and a heat exchanger for air conditioning and is recovered by the compressor, or the refrigerant discharged from the compressor is recovered by the compressor after sequentially passing through the heat exchanger for air conditioning, the expansion apparatus, and the outdoor heat exchanger.
A cooling/heating and hot water supply apparatus may use heat generated from a single cooling cycle for a heat exchanger for a hot water supply. However, the quick increasing of the water temperature to a high temperature may be restricted.